Letters to Ron
by MusicalDragons
Summary: One Shot. Hermione writes her love for Ron in a simple letter.
1. Chapter 1

All belongs to the fablous JK...cept Viktor. I'll take him off Hermione's hands. Viktor: "huh?"

* * *

**Letters to Ron.**

* * *

_Dearest Ron,_

_How's it going? I miss you, and Harry too of course. Life here is wonderful. I work with Neville. He's quite a charmer. He misses you guys too. How's my baby, Crookshanks? It's such a shame I can't keep him hear in my room. The lady I rent from doesn't allow any pets, so I'm quite pleased that you said you could take care of him. So tell me what's happening in your life? _

_I was hoping I could make it down for the holidays this year, but sadly, I have to work the day before and the day after. Even with the fast flights to London and back, I don't think it would be possible to even breath correctly after all that wonderful holiday food your mother prepares. But let her know that I'm sorry and thanks._

_Well, this is all I have time for now. Give my love to everybody and I'll see you as soon as I can._

_With love always,_

_Hermione._

Harry Potter's green eyes filled with tears as he sat by a lonely tomb stone as he read the letter aloud.

"Ya know buddy? She doesn't even remember the war. She can't even remember that she's a witch. Neville can't even remember his own bloody name half the time, but he knows Hermione and I. I wish you were here, man. I miss you so much. Hermione's been in St. Munglo's since the day after the war ended. The nurses think she might get better, that its only she herself that's blocking the horrible memories. They've said she wakes up screaming every single night. Keeps having the same nightmare

Now Neville on the other hand, the nurses think he's met the same fate as his parents has. "

He sighed and ran a hand through his tossed black hair. "I really wish you were hear Ron. I miss you more than anything. You were my brother. My best friend. My family." Harry sniffed, and brought a handkerchief from the pocket of his blazer and dabbed his eyes.

"Oh yeah man, I almost forgot. Happy Birthday" Harry smiled and laid the box of Bertie Botts beans on the lush grass by the headstone.

"I'll see you next week Ron, take care."

Harry walked away from the headstone that stood atop the hill. It was small with an engraving.

"Here lies the bravest man alive. Ronald Weasly. Treasured son, brother, and friend.

Missed by family and friends, remembered by the world. Hero."

Harry groaned as he entered his flat. He opened a latch on a small box that was sitting on the mantel and put the letter into it before locking it again.

He sat at a small desk and brought out a muggle paper and pen took a deep breath and wrote

_My Lovely Hermione_

_**End**_


	2. Letters

_Ron,_

_I'm excited on seeing you and Harry again! I honestly cannot wait! I wish you guys could come visit._

_Great News! Neville was released yesterday! They said he was cured. He left me a note saying that he was sorry he couldn't voice his good-bye, but that he wished me luck in my recovery and that he'll be seeing you guys soon!_

_I'm really happy Ron! I can't wait to see you again!_

_Love,_

_Hermione._

Harry sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Justin was right. This bit of keeping up writing for Ron was killing him.

"What would you do Ron?" Harry asked the sky. It was a dark cloudy day. Thunder rumbled in the distance as an answer.

He laughed. "You would do the same thing probably. I'm happy for Neville though. He recovered fast. Which means there's hope for his parents now. He sent me a letter. Saying on how he remembered so much, that they had to separate him from Hermione before he had a chance to say good bye."

"Its just so weird, how he wrote. Said it felt like a bad dream. The war and everything. A dream turned into a real life nightmare. He's also mad at the fact that I've been pretending to be you. But he understands, that he most likely would be doing the same if he were in the same situation. Neville did bring up a good point though; What happens when Hermione remembers?"

A rain drop splattered on Harry's nose. He leaned against the tomb stone. "She'll cry. Your definitely right. I just can bring myself to stop writing to her. Neville said she's actually doing very well. Remembering some spells, but not that ashes a witch yet."

The heavens turned loose, and let the water from above come pouring onto the ground.

Harry sighed. "See ya later man, I'll have to think of a way, but for now, she just needs you." He ran a finger down the marble, and turned away into the mist of the rain.

Zapping back to his cozy little flat, he nearly screamed out in shock at the person who was standing at the desk.

"Harry.." the voice wavered, letters in hand, trembling lips and mascara stained cheeks.

"Her...mione?" Harry stuttered, shocked.

"How...how...how could you?" she shrieked, sending the zillions of letters that was stacked on the desk onto the floor.

"Hermione...I...I"

"I don't want to hear it Harry," she interrupted. "I want to know why. Why, when you knew I was in the hospital with a zapped memory. Didn't take me long to notice that you actually dot the I's and cross the T's. Did you think you could actually get that one by me, when Ron never did."

Harry was silent. He knew this day was coming, but not today of all days.

"I was so hurt, so hurt Harry, that you of all people, could lie to me like that. When it finally dawned on me that Ron wasn't writing back, that you were writing..I made an effort to get better. Some areas are still blurry. But why Harry... WHY?" she cried again, crumpling the letter that he had started earlier that day.

"You really want to know why Hermione. Do you even KNOW where Ron is right now!" Harry yelled. He lost his temper, but he couldn't help it.

"Where IS he Harry. Why isn't he getting my letters!"

"He gets them I read them to him every single day."

"WHERE IS HE HARRY!" Hermione yelled, throwing a paperweight across the room. It zoomed past Harry's head, and shattered the mirror by the mantle.

"**HE'S DEAD HERMIONE! HE DIED PROTECTING YOU! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HIS VERY LAST WORDS TO ME WERE? TAKE CARE OF HER. I LOVE HER**"

Hermione froze at Harry's outburst .

Harry fell to the floor on his knees sobbing. "You don't even remember how he died, how a death eater had you cornered. How I was cornered by Voldermort. The bastard ordered to have you killed, tortured, to a slow painful death.

Taking a shaky breath Harry continued.

"Ron , he was already badly wounded, and near death, but he got to you, and shoved you out of harms way. The torture alone had already caused you to go into a shell.."

"Where is he?" Hermione repeated again, ice taking over her tone.

Harry glared at her. "You still don't believe me, do you?"

"Why should I Harry? You already lied about so many things, about how Ron and yourself were doing great, about how you PRETENDED to be Ron. How could you?"

"You forget ONE thing, Hermione. You were there at his funeral. It wasn't until a MONTH after that you forgot everything. So don't blame me. You're not the only one who lost someone durning that war. I lost not only my best mate, but BOTH of them"

"Always so mellow dramatic Harry, now are you going to tell me where Ron is or not," Hermione sighed.

Harry marched up to her and snatched her elbow, raising it in the air.

"Harry your hurting me!" she snapped.

"You've become some snotty bitch Hermione, I'll show you."

"Hrmph!"

Harry apperrated them both to the grave site.

"There Hermione are you happy?" he snapped, giving her a shove into the tomb stone where she could read the encryption.

"This can't be true!" she wailed, sinking to her knees, tears soaking the earth. No answer.

"Harry?" she called, looking up. Nothing. But a piece of parchment, where Harry had been standing.

Sniffing, she picked it up. Yellowed with age, the familiar scrawled handwriting brought fresh tears to her eyes.

_Hermione,_

_If you're reading this now, I'm no longer on this earth, but traveling on a new adventure, awaiting for you and Harry, to make the trio complete again._

_I wrote this letter out before the battle, hoping that I could throw it away afterwards. Hoping that the worst, wouldn't come to this. I asked Harry to take care of you. If it did. To the best of his extent. If you are reading this, and I'm sure you are, the shocking truth is still setting in._

_Yes, you lost me, but you still have someone. Harry. It might not seem like it, but Harry needs you. You're the only person left in this world that cares about him. Don't mess that up Hermione. Its better to die alone, knowing that you have friends who care about you than living your life locked up in a tower holding grudges against someone who only wanted to help you because they love you._

_Your extremely smart Hermione. You feel lonely now. Harry's just as lonely._

(Towards the bottom, the handwirited was scribble, and the page was stained with blood.)

_Even more lonely now, I know I won't make it. Harry needs you more than ever Hermione. Cry. Love. Live. That's what I want for you. I love you Hermione._

_Ro..._

The letter ended there. A pen mark went haywire and Hermione crumbled again. It was very possible that he died before he was able to finish.

Sniffling Hermione grabbed her wand and apperrated back to Harry's flat.

"Harr..."

The house was empty. No pictures on the wall, no furniture. Only a sad looking desk, with pens, and paper on it,and Crookshanks sitting on the chair.

Hermione walked over to the desk, and put her hand to her mouth by what was staring back at her.

One single picture was left. A picture that had been taken when they were 11. The picture where Harry, Ron and herself had decided that they would be friends forever.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed, tears falling down her face.

She looked around the empty room. It looked as empty as her heart felt. It dawned on her that Harry was doing exactly what Ron would have done for him if the situation was reversed. Heck she knew she would do it as well.

Alone for good now, Hermione took a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry Harry." she cried, huggingthe cat andsank into the chair, and cried.

End


End file.
